Death by a hit (through the heart)
by ilYamaTsuna7227li
Summary: "Rain" massaged his neck and stretched his fingers, eyes never leaving the scope. He narrowed his sight on the target. The Bambi-eyed teen's head snapped up as though feeling the murderous intent. He met "Rain's" gaze through the scope. "Rain" aimed and shot.
**Author's notes:** In celebration of my new laptop (after almost years of a broken one) and dedicated to Scarlet's 8027 boyfriend assassins art she posted in the fb group and also for RainMistTakeshi's birthday and also to _**Anonymous-san**_ who kindly messages me in tumblr. Thank you very much guys!

(So I am sitting here, staring at this thing and hoping it writes itself, hmm.)

 **Hit** refers to when a hired assassin from a mafia group gets a request to kill someone.

(Been researching a few mafia terms, if you are from the mafia and are well-versed in this, feel free to correct me and spare my life! Thanks!)

* * *

 **Death by a hit (through the heart)  
** _by Yatsu_

* * *

 _Rain_ first saw _him_ through a rifle scope, situated above a thirty-six feet high building.

 _Rain's_ real name was Yamamoto Takeshi, he was fifteen, an orphan, taken in by a colleague of his dad's when he was ten and trained to be teenage version of a hit man. This was his first assignment with no back-up or guide.

The communicator in his ear crackled, reporting vantage point, location, time, and activity of the target.

A lean, average-height teen with messy brown hair, wide Bambi eyes was pushed out of the café. He was uncoordinated, spastic, and his eyes never met his aggressor's. An average Japanese student, living a life Yamamoto had lost when his dad died and the government tried to dump him into the System.

 _Rain_ massaged his neck and stretched his fingers, eyes never leaving the scope. He narrowed his sight on the target.

The Bambi-eyed teen's head snapped up as though feeling the intent. He met Yamamoto's gaze through the scope.

 _Rain_ aimed and shot.

* * *

Ambulances and police cars surrounded the café. A man was dead on the sidewalk, a shot through the head, blood on the street. He was part of some dangerous local yakuza and had pushed a Japanese student out of the café, intent on beating him to death. The Bambi-eyed teen, the 'victim' and witness, was being interviewed by an exasperated policewoman.

A light drizzle started up, Yamamoto had on a light blue hoodie, hood up, and dark pair of sweatpants. He looked like a regular teen out for a walk in the crowd of onlookers and gossipers.

Bambi-eyed teen looked up and directly at him.

Yamamoto's heart skipped at the thought of being recognised. He turned pulling his hood over his face and walked away.

No policeman came after him.

By his ear, the contractor yelled and cursed and threatened through the communicator.

The target had been the brown-haired, Bambi-eyed teen.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

* * *

"Didn't think you'd mess up something so easy." His old man's friend, Yahiro, said, looking out the window. "My mistake for sending you on a solo so young. Got scared, Takeshi?"

Yamamoto pasted on a smile, a fake cover like his everything else in his life, "Maa… My hand just slipped, I was surprised the target was so young 's all."

"Yes, he's the same age as you. The client wouldn't say why target a kid." The old man sighed, "Still, because of your carelessness, we lost one of our major contractors." He turned towards the teen, expression stern. "I sincerely hope that this would be your first and last mistake."

The teen's expression turned serious as he said, "Believe me, I'm already trying to correct it."

He pulled out a sword and swung.

* * *

Yamamoto Takeshi's father was murdered when he was ten. He found out the person who murdered his father was the same man who took him in when he was twelve. He overheard a few of the men working for his father's friends talking about it and he found further proof when he found the missing katana from his house in his caretaker's bedroom while he was snooping, rusty with blood.

When he was thirteen he found out the reason his father died was because of him, because Yahiro took an interest in the Yamamoto heir who had potential to become one of the greatest sword fighters out there.

When he was thirteen, he'd been invited to partake in some 'training' and learned about Yahiro's underground involvement.

To kill who killed his father, Yamamoto Takeshi didn't refuse.

* * *

" _\- Matsumoto Yahiro, age forty-five was found dead last night at two-thirty in the afternoon by one of his neighbours."_ The displayed televisions in the store played the latest news report. A few people stopped to watch, whispering amongst themselves. _"Another man was found dead in the house, current identification unknown. It's believe by the police that the two had an argument which led to both of them injuring each other fatally, proved by the gun in their hands, and fingerprints found-"_

Yamamoto whistled as he passed by the store.

" _-Yamamoto Takeshi, fifteen-year-old boy in adoptive custody by Matsumoto Yahiro, was reported missing last night. Police state a possible case of kidnapping-"_

Covering his tracks was easy, none of Yahiro's friends would speak up against the possibility of a fifteen-year-old kid killing the man. They all lived in a world which necessitated keeping their heads down if their underground operations didn't want to be found out.

The other man was their client who came in to try and kill Yahiro for screwing up his hit on Sawada. He was just a fortunate victim to the cause, gave Yamamoto the clean slate he needed.

* * *

Somehow with his connections and savings, he'd ended up in Italy at eighteen. He worked as a bartender by day, did rogue assassin stuff at night. Italy was the home of the greatest mafias in the world and he never ran out of clientele.

And somehow Yamamoto was making a name for himself.

Italy was known for having a lot of hit men, weapons ranging from guns to blades and other weapons imaginable.

After Japan, Yamamoto never picked up a sword again.

His gun skills were taught to him by Yahiro, the sword was taught to him by his dad. He used a sword on Yahiro because he saw it as justified killing. He was doing the world a favour by killing his dad's killer. He was protecting the future of other kids like him, who had talent with the sword and whose parents might be killed by Yahiro just because of it.

He was in his twenties when he noticed certain men keeping track of him.

He'd been careful to keep his face hidden in every transaction, the only ones who got a glimpse of his identity were his victims before their untimely demise.

He had a few throwing knives in his pockets, some hidden blades inside his sleeves. All dipped in poisons that could kill or incapacitate. Yamamoto knew which was which. His guns were kept at home, easier to explain blades with you rather than guns and no gun license. No one needed a license to carry a blade. His most prized weapon, a gorgeous katana, owned by his father, was safely locked away in his apartment. He only ever got it out to clean it, hold it, and remember a life he'd never get to have.

Yamamoto sighed, he wondered if this was it. If karma finally came to bite him back in the ass for all the killings and assassinations. He turned and smiled at the empty alley behind him.

"Hey, any reason you guys keep following an innocent Japanese man trying to go about his business?" He said in a happy tone, "I don't owe you guys any debt do I? Because my number one rule in life is to never ask money from strangers."

Three men jumped down from whatever ledge they were hanging and Yamamoto wanted to laugh at all the unnecessary dramatic flare. Real assassins know that a good assassination was quick and thorough, no big entrances or coat-flapping exits.

"Rain, aka Yamamoto Takeshi," One of the men said in a rough gruff voice, "We've been contracted to kill you." He aimed the gun right at the other.

"That's… great?" Yamamoto said and then shrugged, "I mean, I don't know what you want me to say? Do you always start your assassination attempts like that? Make a big entrance, tell them you'll kill them?" He asked, honestly curious.

The man said nothing and just clicked the safety of the gun, two men came behind Yamamoto and held him back. Their grips were strong and Yamamoto's nearest knife was inside his coat. It would take a bit of a struggle to get it but he could do it easily if he wanted to.

But-

But the thing is, why should he?

It's been awhile since someone's been actively after him. And it's refreshing to be the pursued instead of being the pursuer.

Yamamoto's already done what he'd set out to do. He'd killed the one who killed his father. After that, he'd drifted for awhile before deciding to move away and forget. But it didn't erase the blood in his hands, didn't erase the choice he made to continue killing.

Maybe it'd better this time if he just let himself be killed. Sure, it wouldn't erase the blood in his hands, but there would be people out there who'd feel better that he was gone.

Not like he had any family left to care about him and the simple, peaceful life was never for him anyway.

So, the answer was simple.

He'd let them do this. Let them get rid of one more killer in this world, a lone killer who has no family, who has no one to miss him. He could do that.

So he'll close his eyes and he'll think of his dad and he prays that he'd get to see him and apologize before eventually, he gets thrown to hell.

An easy, peaceful, quick death. Not everyone gets to have that.

In the silence, he feels the grip on his arm tighten, hears the click of the gun and the loud shot, ringing in the alley.

 _BANG!_

Then darkness…

* * *

He woke up to glowing eyes looking down at him.

It's been awhile since Yamamoto's been surprised by anything, so he can't really be blamed for letting out a choke yelped and sitting up, nearly headbutting the person who was crazy enough to be in proximity with an assassin.

His hand immediately sought out his knives, but Yamamoto found himself half-naked wearing no shoes and someone else's sweatpants.

He glares up at the person sitting beside him. "Who are you?" He asked, "What do you want?"

The eerily glowing eyes seemed to soften and then suddenly, the dark room was flooded with light. Yamamoto blinked rapidly, eyes not used to the brightness.

"Hello. My name is Tsunayoshi Vongola" The young man beside him was brown-haired, lean with glowing orange eyes. He seemed vaguely familiar. "Don't you remember me? You saved my life once."

Yamamoto blinked before he laughed a bitter laugh, "I think you mistook me for somebody else, I don't _save_ people." _I kill them for a living._

The young man in front of him pursed his lips before moving closer to Yamamoto. The assassin froze, eyes locked with burning orange ones. The lean man held him by the chin gently. Yamamoto flinched at the surprised pain, realizing he was probably injured there.

"You saved _me_." The brown-haired man said firmly, "In more ways than one."

Yamamoto's eyes were wide as he looked at the person in front of me, more than a little confused. The man traced the scar on his chin.

"Sorry about the scar by the way. When I shot down the guy about to shoot you, one of the men holding you pulled out a blade and tried to kill you with it. You were nicked." Tsunayoshi sighed before releasing Yamamoto from his gentle hold.

Yamamoto blinked and cleared his throat, trying to dispel the weird feeling he got at being so close with the other man, "Uhm, you didn't have to save me. I could have gotten out myself if I wanted to."

The orange eyes narrowed, "I know." And Yamamoto's surprised at the confidence he held towards him in his tone. "But from where I was looking, it seemed like you didn't want to put up a fight."

The dark-haired man pursed his lips, "I had my reasons."

Tsunayoshi him a considering look, "Well, don't consider them again." He said, "You're staying here from now on."

"What?" Yamamoto said, surprised.

"I'm keeping you here." Tsunayoshi said nonchalantly, "Your life could still be in danger, people might still be after you."

"I don't even know you." Yamamoto said, a frown on his face. "I have a job, a life-"

"Called your boss, he was agreeable to giving you a paid vacation leave."

"The people after me are assassins, a- a house can't stop them from-" Yamamoto made frustrated gestures before sighing, shoulders slumping. "Look, I know you have some misplaced sense of gratitude-"

Tsunayoshi gave him a look.

"-but this isn't your problem and I would rather take my chances out there, okay?" Yamamoto said, trying for assuring. "Besides, you can't keep me here out of my will."

At those words, Tsunayoshi gave him a small smile, "Well, I can try." He said, to Yamamoto's surprise. "And you'll find that no assassin or hitman or killer would dare step in here."

Yamamoto gave him a suspicious look, "Why?"

The lean young man gestured to the window, "Feel free to see why." When Tsunayoshi turned and left, closing the door behind him, Yamamoto scrambled up towards the window.

His eyes widened and he choked.

He was in a _castle_.

* * *

So somehow, one way or another, Yamamoto's life ended up with him being some sort of 'kept guy' for a guy who may or may not own a castle.

If his choices in life somehow led him to being held against his will in a castle at the same time protected from assassins after him, well, Yamamoto wasn't about to complain. He _still_ didn't understand why Tsunayoshi Vongola was so determined to keep him here. He'd think slavery or forcing him to be a private assassin, but so far, he'd just been kept in his rooms and when he went out someone always kept an eye on him, he was treated to extravagant food, and presented expensive clothes.

"Are you some sort of prince?" Yamamoto asked as he and Tsunayoshi were walking through the gardens, at least five men shadowing them.

Tsunayoshi's eyes looked more normal out in the sunlight, not as eye-catching as it is in the dark. He cleared his throat, "I'm far from a prince."

Someone snorted behind them. Yamamoto looked, it was the youngest of the guards. If he remembered, the guy's name was Lambo.

"He _is_ a prince." The teen called out from behind them, "Just not in the legal, democratic one." He winked.

"What does that mean?" Yamamoto asked curiously.

"Jesus, you really don't know anything, do you?" Yamamoto heard the silver-haired bodyguard beside Lambo mutter.

"What am I here for?" Yamamoto said, ignoring the men behind them. He stopped walking and so did Tsunayoshi. Yamamoto wasn't restricted from looking around in the castle, but he wasn't exactly allowed outside either. It was weird. He barely knew this young prince or whatever he was and then suddenly he's being kept in a castle like he was in some sort of fairy-tale-damsel-in-distress-type and not the villain. "Do you need me to kill someone? Is that it?"

"Don't flatter yourself," The silver-haired said from behind him, "We can get better assassins than you."

"Gokudera," Tsunayoshi warned and the silver-haired man closed his mouth. "We don't want anything from you Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto frowned, "Then how long am I staying here?"

No answer.

"What am I supposed to do here?"

"Anything you want." Tsunayoshi said easily, as though Yamamoto could just live off him and he wouldn't care- which was weird.

"If I'll be staying here, I, at least, want to do something. Or be told where I am or what I'm doing here." Yamamoto said.

As Tsunayoshi was about to open his mouth to reply, Yamamoto suddenly felt someone's presence and he turned abruptly, surprising everyone.

"Impressive." A man in a suit and wearing a fedora stepped out. Yamamoto noticed the lack of tension from the others, so they must know the guy. He relaxed. "Your instinct really is something." The man hummed, "If you really are that resolute to do something while you are here, then won't you consider joining the _famiglia_?"

Yamamoto froze at the word and Tsunayoshi shot the man a glare.

"Reborn-"

"Now, no good Tsuna, you can't have expected he'd be happy staying in the castle, doing nothing and being protected for a reason he didn't understand." Reborn said with a smirk, tipping his fedora. "Let's continue talking inside?"

He turned and led the way back to the castle.

"You're mafia." Yamamoto said, because even though he'd never gotten around to earning the names of the powerful families, he at least know that the term _famiglia_ was used commonly among mafia families in Italy.

"I told you my name was Tsunayoshi Vongola, but you never reacted to my last name." Tsunayoshi said.

"I'm assuming Vongola means something scary in the mafia world."

"Yes, to the point that people who've heard the Vongola is after them, vanish or either kill themselves out of fear." Tsunayoshi said.

The dark-haired man shrugged, "It's easier to your job without fear when you don't know if the one you're trying to kill is powerful or influential." Yamamoto said easily, "No hesitation, no thinking of consequences."

Tsunayoshi shot him an unreadable look.

* * *

Basically Vongola is one powerful mafia family. The royalty of all mafia. Tsunayoshi was the heir to it, he was known as the 'Tenth' Vongola heir. He had guardians, which represented the strongest guards who ensured the family's safety.

At least that's what Yamamoto got out of the three-hour lecture. There were some other minor royalty family too and something about a feud with some powerful assassin group called, 'Varia' but the information just flew right through Yamamoto's head. He was the type of person who learned through actions and pictures anyway. Most of the dangerous people Reborn (Tsuna's tutor apparently) talked about didn't have pictures. It was classified or something.

"So, after learning all that, and seeing as you shall be staying here for an indefinite amount of time…" Reborn said, eyes calculating, "I'm sure you won't object to a few side jobs?"

"Do I have a choice?" Yamamoto asked and Reborn looked at Tsunayoshi who had his lips pursed.

"Well, Tsunayoshi doesn't want you out of his sight, and you're in the stronghold of the most powerful family in Italy…" Reborn started but then Tsunayoshi interrupted.

"You have a choice to accept the side jobs or not." Tsunayoshi emphasized, crossing his arms, "Your stay in the castle, on the other hand, is something I must insist on."

Yamamoto shot him a look, "I still don't understand why you want me to stay. You say it's to protect me-"

"I owe you my life." Tsunayoshi said, "And a lot more."

Yamamoto just looked at him in confusion before turning to Reborn. "Seeing as it's a choice between free loading and actually doing something, I think I'll accept the temporary jobs you have for me." He said, "In one condition…"

"Yes?"

"Full disclosure on every single people you want me to target. Background, family, the reason why the Vongola 'famiglia'," He said the _Italian_ word with hesitance, "Wants to get rid of them."

"That's fair." Reborn said, expression neutral, "Anything else?"

"I can say no to any and all assignments." Yamamoto said.

Reborn raised an eyebrow in surprise, "You have a bit of a conscience, don't you, Yamamoto Takeshi?" He asked, "Strange, especially when you consider the occupation you currently are in."

"What? Bartender?" Yamamoto asked.

"Assassin." Reborn replied easily.

"I used to want to be a pro baseball player, never thought I'd end up as I am now." The younger man shrugged, "Though I'd like to think I haven't given up on every moral thing my dad taught me."

* * *

The assignments were all straight to the point, no complications. Most of them men Yamamoto was sent to get rid of were killers, other assassins like him with no family. Unlike Yamamoto though, they were blinded by riches and the promise of more blood.

Still, a kill was a kill. It was still taking another person's life, and like every time before, no matter how horrible the man he was killing was, he'd say a short prayer for their soul and always made their deaths easy and quick, hoping they didn't feel much pain when they died.

"When you killed the man who killed your father…" Tsunayoshi said when Yamamoto came back after an assignment, he was leaning against the door of his room, arms crossed. "Why didn't you decide to start over? Why'd you continue doing…?" He gestured.

"It's all I ever know how to do." Yamamoto said as he cleaned his blades and guns. "After you kill someone, you can't go back from that. I couldn't go on having a normal life, not after what I've done. I couldn't be normal, while knowing the dark stuff that happened underground, right under everyone's noses. And besides, my past was bound to come after me, Yahiro wasn't just some sword teacher… people would be curious to see who killed him. And when they learn that it was me, they'd either come after me or force me to kill for them."

Tsunayoshi frowned at him, "I won't let that happen."

Yamamoto looked at the brunet in amusement, "You're a strange one." He said, putting his blades back into their cases, making sure the safety was up in his guns, before sitting back on the bed. "You say that I saved your life but I don't remember. But you still try to protect me. You don't even know me."

"The family has kept an eye on you for a long time. Even before you left Japan." Tsunayoshi said pushing himself from the door, "It's presumptuous to say, but I can say I know you pretty well."

"Maybe… but I don't know you." Yamamoto pointed out as the younger man approached.

The brunet reached out and took hold of Yamamoto's necktie, drawing him closer.

"Then would you like to?" Sunset-coloured eyes bore into his, "Get to know me that is?"

Hazel eyes met Tsunayoshi's determinedly. The young Vongola pushed the taller man back to the bed, taking his own tie off in the process.

* * *

Yamamoto was woken from his sleep by a light knock on his door. He'd always been a light sleeper, even before his dad died.

The swordsman sat up, eyes drawn to the sleeping figure next to him. Despite being a incoming mafia boss, Tsunayoshi was one of those heavy sleeper types. Yamamoto huffed an amused breath and reached out to brush the brunet's bangs aside.

The knock came again and Yamamoto sighed, getting up from his bed and putting on a nearby robe.

"Gokudera." Yamamoto greeted the guardian that least liked him, when he opened the door.

The Italian wrinkled his nose and scowled. He shoved a folder at Yamamoto's chest. "A new assignment from Reborn."

The taller male took the folder and scanned the notes, his frown deepening. "I'm bringing back-up?"

"Yes, we'd go ourselves but-" Gokudera's expression was serious, "These uprisings are happening all around Sicily. We'd rather contain them before the Tenth gets a wind of it and he's forced to make a decision he didn't like."

"You're all very protective of him." Yamamoto observed.

Gokudera glared at him, "He saved us. We'll do all that we can to keep him happy and safe." He said and raised a challenging eyebrow, "Don't you feel the same?"

Yamamoto thought back to being taken to the Vongola palace against his will, being saved by this strange young man he didn't know, having peaceful days he'd given up on, and using his sword on people that were truly deserving of it. It was the first time in a long while, since he'd find himself looking forward to tomorrow instead of dreading it.

Yamamoto smiled softly, "I'm starting to understand."

Gokudera gave him a weird look but nodded. "Anyway, you leave as soon as possible, good luck."

"Okay, I'll just leave a note for Tsuna then." Yamamoto said, gesturing behind him.

Gokudera scowled at him, "How dare you address the soon-to-be-head of the Vongola informally-" Then his eyes widened in horror, "Wait, why did you point behind you when you said you're leaving the Tenth a note-"

"Goodbye Gokudera." Yamamoto closed the door in amusement. But Gokudera's voice still echoed from outside.

"O-OI IDIOT! DID- DID YOU AND TENTH-?"

* * *

Yamamoto was dressed and ready to depart. As he and his back-up passed by a familiar alley and near the bar he used to work in, Yamamoto caught sight of his tiny flat.

His instincts tingled and he told the driver to stop the car.

He had to get something.

* * *

Somehow, one way or another, the small mafia family they were supposed to be bringing in had expected the Vongola's attack. They seemed to have intel that the group going after them weren't the Vongola's guardians and so they managed to assemble enough men to actually push back Vongola's forces.

There were only five of them against thirty others. Even Yamamoto was having difficulty, trying to protect at the same time, not kill anyone, not knowing if any of these men had families waiting for them at home.

Strapped on his back, Tsuyoshi Yamamoto's sword felt like a constant reminder of what he was fighting for.

When the last of his bullets and ammunition fell to the ground, Yamamoto dropped his guns and, for the first time in years, unsheathed his father's sword.

* * *

" _This was passed down to me from my father when I was your age." Tsuyoshi said as he patted the glass casing which held the sword. "And now I'm passing it on to you too."_

" _Does that mean I can take it out of the case and try it out?" Takeshi asked with a grin and his dad laughed._

" _Not yet, it's yours, but you can't use it unless you know how to wield it." His dad wagged his finger in his face._

" _Okay," Takeshi said, "But you do know that swords aren't really used much, everyone uses guns now."_

" _Hmph, guns are destructive and violent." Tsuyoshi said, crossing his arms._

" _So are swords."_

" _Not this one." His dad said, "This sword is to be used when you want to protect something important to you. Do you understand?" He gave Takeshi a serious look._

 _Takeshi nodded his head, equally serious. "I understand, dad."_

 _Tsuyoshi gave his son a soft smile._

* * *

Their enemies seem to be taken aback by the sudden manic energy Yamamoto exuded as he fought with his father's blade for the first time in years. They were so surprised that someone was suicidal enough to actually use a sword in a room filled with people using guns that Yamamoto was able to take down at least eleven of them before they started to properly retaliate.

Bullets aimed at him and he blocked each one with his blade, his comrades doing their best to provide him with cover.

But a thirty to five ratio was still a big gap to overcome and no matter how skilled Yamamoto was or how determined everyone was to get out of this alive and back to their families, it wasn't long before their attacks started to falter and slowly, slowly, they were becoming overcome.

One of the Vongola men, stumbled and Yamamoto knew the man had a young pregnant wife waiting for him. His body did his thinking for him, while his mind yelled at him that someone was waiting at home for him too.

But other people's lives always outweighed his own.

He closed his eyes and braced himself for pain and impact-

Then he heard a panicked yell and Yamamoto opened his eyes in surprise. Somehow, in all the adrenaline and rush, Vongola's back-up came.

A grin came to his face as he saw a certain brunet lead the fray, immediately taking down the man aiming right at him and his comrade.

Yamamoto smiled at the young boss in thanks, "Tsuna!"

The younger man gave him an exasperated smile, "Yamamoto, you have to stop getting yourself into these kinds of trouble."

The swordsman laughed a bit hysterically, adrenaline making his heart beat faster. He really thought he was done for that time. "I-"

But then Tsunayoshi's eyes widened and before Yamamotto knew it, he was being pushed aside and-

Blood.

Yamamoto's eyes widened when something warm and red spattered his cheek and Tsunayoshi went down right in front of him.

"TSUNA!"

Yamamoto realized only a few seconds later that the horrible scream came from himself. He was too busy covering the injured body with his own, checking if the injury was critical, if there was a heartbeat, and at the same time shielding the body from anymore possible injuries.

"Tsuna!" Yamamoto said, voice shaking, having been able to drag himself to a safe corner while the back-up took over the battle.

"We need a medic!" Someone said over the din and Yamamoto saw someone pull out their first aid kit, gently checking the brunet in his arms.

Tsuna coughed and winced at the sting of the prodding.

"Tsuna, why did you-" Yamamoto said, eyes burning.

"Yamamoto, I finally saved you too." Tsunayoshi said with a small smile.

Yamamoto blinked, "I'm not gonna thank you for that. You shouldn't have done that."

Tsuna groaned, "Oh, so it's okay if you risk your life but you won't let others do the same for you?"

"I'm not worth it-" Yamamoto choked but he was stopped by a cold hand pressing against his cheek.

Tsuna smiled at him gently, "You are worth much more than you think." He said, "You're worth everything."

"If that's true…" Yamamoto exhaled shakily, "Then hang on and don't die on me, Tsuna. Because at the very least, I deserve you, alive."

The brunet's smile widened in reply.

* * *

Two weeks after the incident…

Yamamoto was seated by Tsuna's bedside, peeling apples for him. The young Vongola heir was propped up by pillows, a bandage on his cheek and wrapped around his chest.

"What`s wrong?" Yamamoto asked as he placed another apple bunny into the bowl on Tsuna's night table.

The brunet picked up one of the slices of apple and smiled sadly, "I haven't seen these for a long time."

"My mom used to make them for me," Yamamoto said, "I thought they might cheer you up from being cooped up."

Tsunayoshi smiled and ate it, "Thank you." He said, "My mom used to make these for me too, even though I was too old for them."

"You're never too old for apple bunnies," Yamamoto said seriously and Tsuna couldn't help but chuckle at that. There was silence for a few minutes before he asked, "What happened to her? Your mother?" And then he added hastily, "I mean, mine died because she was sick, but you already knew that, what with your files on me and everything."

Tsuna gave him a look, "She was killed."

Yamamoto's eyes widened, "An assassin?"

"Yeah, I was at school when it happened and I had a bad feeling but when I went home…" Tsuna's face became blank, "I was too late."

"That's…" Yamamoto searched for the right thing to say, "That's horrible."

"You killed the person who killed her."

Yamamoto's head snapped up, " _What?_ "

"I'd known Reborn already, back then. He told me who killed my mom and how the cops won't even arrest them because the man was from a powerful Yakuza group." Tsunayoshi said, "I went to the café where Reborn said he was at. I don't know what I was thinking, I was a scrawny kid and I didn't know how to fight but I was just so angry-"

Yamamoto continued to watch him, surprised.

"He hit me and pushed me out of the café, because no matter how angry I was, I couldn't even put a punch in. I was so angry, I wanted to kill him but I couldn't. I was just a naive kid, no money, no power… I couldn't fight him and all I managed to do was anger him so much that he would have killed me like he did my mom." He looked at Yamamoto with serious, gentle sunset eyes, "And then… _you saved me_."

"I don't-"

"It was raining when I saw you. You were wearing a blue hoodie and you looked right at me. You pulled up your hood and you ran, and I didn't see you again until you came to Italy." Tsuna said quietly.

And like a punch to the gut, Yamamoto was taken back to his first assignment… to his first _kill_.

"You're Bambi eyes." Yamamoto gasped and Tsuna raised an eyebrow at the words but decided to let it go. "But your eyes are-"

"It's a genetics thing. When certain members of the family reach a certain age, our eyes turn lighter." Tsuna said and then smiled, "You remembered me."

"I was supposed to-" The swordsman swallowed, "You were my first assignment. I was- I was supposed to kill you."

Tsuna looked at him calmly, "But you didn't. Instead you killed the man who killed my mother. A man who wasn't going to be arrested for the lives he'd taken. Thank you."

Yamamoto hung his head, hands clenched, feeling he didn't deserve such thanks.

"Why didn't you kill me?" Tsunayoshi asked.

"You were just a kid, like I was supposed to be." Yamamoto whispered, "You were wearing your uniform and I thought that- that's who I'm supposed to be right now, if my dad didn't die. I was supposed to be a normal student, playing baseball, hanging out with my friends, doing chores at home… My dad was a great man, he taught me a lot of things, and he believed I was a good person. I couldn't kill an innocent kid."

"Did you know that the man who pushed me was a killer?"

"He's been hired by Yahiro a few times, so yeah. If I didn't I wouldn't have shot anyone, maybe I'd have shot a fire hydrant or something, make people panic so I could go." Yamamoto buried his face in his hands, "Once I shot him and created a panic, I had to go. You were safe and in my conscience I didn't kill any innocent person, even if I still killed someone."

Yamamoto jumped when a warm hand was placed above his, "You saved me, in more ways than one, you know. You _are_ a good person." Tsuna said.

The swordsman held Tsuna's hand gently, "Why did you become the Vongola heir? I thought you were just a normal kid."

"I was, until Reborn came because my dad got himself killed. Our family was targeted because he was in the mafia, and with him gone, were vulnerable. After mom died, I was left alone." Tsunayoshi said, "When you killed the man who killed her, I didn't know what to do anymore. His death was a hollow victory and I had no one. But I didn't like feeling useless and powerless, so when Reborn told me about being an heir, I said 'yes'. I decided I'd become stronger and make sure what happened doesn't happen again." He smiled, "I also thought that I should find out who you are and thank you for what I couldn't do back then."

Yamamoto grasped Tsuna's hand tightly. "Thank you, for looking for me." He said, "I always knew that the peaceful life wasn't for me, not since my dad died because of me but- what I have now, is more than I could have ever have hoped for."

Tsunayoshi's eyes lit up. "You're thinking of staying?"

Yamamoto laughed softly, "Not like I have a choice."

The brunet frowned. "You always have a choice." He huffed, "But I'd rather if you stay. Stay and become one of the Vongola. Be a family with us."

The dark-haired man leaned forward and kissed Tsunayoshi at the corner of his mouth, "I'd rather stay too." He said and then closed his eyes with a smile, "Thank you."

 **END**

* * *

 **Author's notes:** I just typed and typed until eventually it had a climax and then an ending. Thank you for reading, tell me what you think?


End file.
